


Ultracheese

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Ryan reveals that he might know a bit of ballroom dancing and Shane is swept off his feet





	Ultracheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hugabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/gifts), [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts).



The topic of ballroom dancing was brought up again a few hours after their recent case aired and they’d finished watching the episode together.

“You know that reminds me,” Ryan starts as he gestures to the clip. “My parents actually tried to teach me ballroom dancing when I was a kid.” 

As soon as the offhand statement was out, his companion wore the very expression of regret for mentioning it because Shane’s lighting up as if it were Christmas and Ryan just dropped the greatest gift of all time into his lap. Rightfully so because he very literally just did and there’s absolutely zero chances of Shane ever letting that one go.  ~~#BoogaraGuitara’s still going to be a thing by the end of this season or the next. Bet.~~

“Really???  _You_  learned ballroom dancing?”   
“Yeah,  _as a kid_! Why’s that so surprising to you?”  
“Ryan. No offense but in all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you dance gracefully. Ever. I mean…case in point: the one you did at Moon River Brewing was not great.” 

 

“I was at the  _top_  of the stairs, who the hell can dance down the steps without breaking their neck? Besides, _I_  can be graceful if I wanted to. I can’t do a proper waltz but I can manage something-  _You’re_  the one who dances off beat to everything.”

Comprehension dawns on Ryan when Shane’s grin only curled even further.   
  
“ _Oh_  no, you son of a bitch. You’re not-”   
  
“Prove it! Show me the money!” His choice of words tears a laugh out of Ryan. Seeing that he didn’t get an outright shut down, Shane persists in needling his companion. “Now that you’ve said it, you  _can’t_  very well not show me.” 

“I very well  _can_  not show it to you.” The retort he got is almost immediate but Ryan doesn’t protest when Shane’s dragging him away from their desks into the center so that there’s no fear of knocking anything over.  
  
“C’mon! It’ll be fun! What have you got to lose? They’re all out to lunch so there’s only me around and you’ve seen  _me_  dance.” Shane punctuates his question with a comical wiggling of his brows and he  _knows_  he’s got Ryan when his companion bursts into boisterous laughter.   
  
“Alright  _fine_ , but I get to lead and don’t complain if I step on your toes.”  
  
“Nah I wouldn’t have to worry about that.” He responds by slapping the heel of his boots. “Full coverage, baby.”  
  
“We’re literally wearing the same boots, you dingus! Are we getting this started or not?” 

Shane earned himself an eye roll when he dramatically produces his phone with a flourish and sets it on the nearest desk. It’s accompanied with a fond huff when Ryan eventually pieces together the fact that the song he picked belonged to the Arctic Monkeys. Hey, they make great tunes- sue him. Ryan’s palm is rough, worn from persistent equipment handling and training in his spare time, warm to the touch beneath Shane’s when he holds it and sets his free hand against Ryan’s shoulder, shifting so that he was standing slightly to his right.

"Okay. We’ll go slow.”  
Then Ryan speaks in a quieter register and Shane realises with stunning clarity- Big mistake. This close, he’s able to feel every faint tickle of breath when Ryan exhales or speaks. It’s unable to ignore the low thrum of his voice resonating, traversing with an intimacy that curls right beneath his skin, making it buzz and it prompts shivers. Like fingertips tracing the curve of his back.  _Jesus christ. They haven’t even begun yet._

Admittedly he might have been a little distracted when Ryan tilts his head, listening hard to the song before he falls into place with it’s arrangement and picks a suitable place to count them down. So when he moves, Shane is a bit off pace. But the certainty and deliberation behind Ryan’s steps were easy to follow, even if they were both novices to it.

Much like everything else, Ryan leads with a single-minded focus and intensity that sweeps others up in his pace. Between the both of them, they establish a pattern. Ryan takes a step forward, Shane steps back to welcome the advance. He slides and Shane follows. He’s drawn forward by the tips of his toes when Ryan steps back. Little boxes, Ryan murmurs. Draw little boxes with your feet.

Just when Shane finds it easier to breathe once more, he’s yet again surprised when Ryan shifts their equilibrium with a quick turn. A challenge. Keeping him on his toes.  _Focus all of your attention on me._

It’s not difficult to throw himself into the swing of things with Ryan’s guidance. To focus on the basic box shapes and allow it to grow wider and wider and wider. Until the movements became second nature, a natural push pull. Ebbing and flowing like the waves. And the points in which they touched burns- catches at Shane’s throat, not unpleasantly so.

_You’re good at this_. He wants to say.  _You’re good like this._  
But the words stick in his throat, refusing to form. He has a sneaking suspicion that Ryan already knows. Because his breathing hitches when Shane pulls him closer and rubs a thumb against the seam of his shirt.

He loses time. Loses track of how long they’d spent dancing. Focuses solely on his companion’s presence, on the wash of comfort and familiarity soothing the weariness of his bones and replacing them with something. Something light. Whole. Unmarred by the weight of reality. Shane has always marveled at Ryan’s ability to lose himself to his beliefs. To so passionately give in to the flow of things without doubt. Without being imprisoned by the paralysing inability to shake off the need to make sense of things. And he thinks, right now at this given moment, if he were to dwell in it, he could just barely brush the beginnings of what it feels like to simply  _be_.

_Oh the dawn won’t stop weighing a tonne- I’ve done some things that I shouldn’t have done. But I haven’t stopped loving you once_

The faint familiarity of Alex Turner crooning in the background lingers in the spaces between them when Ryan shifts his grip and Shane recognises what he’s doing at the last moment. Mirth spilled from his lips as, with one fluid move, Ryan succeeds in dipping him and the fondness of his mirrored grin has Shane reaching up.

As always, Ryan meets him in the middle by tilting his head down and Shane kisses him. It’s not perfect by any means- they’re both grinning into the kiss, their noses bumped, and it’s an awkward angle. But it’s theirs.

“So.” He finds a starting point when he’s righted and Ryan’s arms remained around his waist instead of resuming their former positions. “Guitar next?”   
  
“Quit ruining the moment, dick.” Despite the admonishing words, Ryan’s tone remained affectionate when he pulls him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
